


Hamburgers For Two

by learashi



Series: Pet! Arashi [2]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Pet Adoption, hamburger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Aiba adopts a small yellow dog who has a mind of his own.





	Hamburgers For Two

**Author's Note:**

> It is Aiba and Nino’s turn this time. In my mind, Nino could be nothing else but a sassy little dog who definitely takes charge.

Aiba stretched his long arms over his head, wincing as his back made a loud cracking noise. After a long day at work he was looking forward to getting home. It wasn't just for his own benefit; he hated to leave his new pet alone for too many hours at a time. Since Nino had come into his life Aiba was growing increasingly convinced that the little dog was the one who was actually in charge.

He hadn't deliberately acquired the small dog. Nino had been dropped off and left tied to the outside the door to his veterinary surgery with a badly injured leg and had never been picked up. It hadn’t been Aiba’s intention to keep him, but something about Nino’s aloof behavior had pricked at his conscience. Aiba could sense the yellow dog’s uncertainty beneath his veneer of bravado and he was loathe to break the trust which Nino had placed in him when he’d allowed his wound to be treated, offering Aiba a lick on the hand in return.

Sakurai Sho, Aiba’s friend and neighbour had brought his kitten into the surgery for his first vaccination a few days before the small dog’s arrival, reminding Aiba of Sho’s attempt to name Jun-chan ‘Nino’ at first. Since the name seemed to suit the dog, Aiba had tried it out. He’d been pleasantly surprised by the yip and tail wag he’d received from the animal, who until then hadn't uttered a sound.

Nino settled in remarkably quickly into Aiba’s life. As soon as Aiba opened the door to his apartment above his surgery for the first time, Nino rushed past him and jumped up onto the sofa. He sat and stared at the television with great concentration, even though it wasn't even switched on.

Aiba had a strict rule that animals weren't allowed on the furniture, but the smile on Nino’s furry face had made it impossible for him to make the little dog get down. As a compromise, Aiba had dug out an old mustard yellow v-neck shirt out of the bottom of his wardrobe and used it to cover the seat of his sofa to protect it.

As a veterinarian, Aiba knew how to treat a dog and keep him happy and healthy, but Nino seemed to defy him at every turn. Nino loved nothing better than to watch television, resting his head on his paws as he sat immobile for hours with his eyes glued to the screen. It was too embarrassing for Aiba to tell even his closest friends that he often left the television on for his dog while he was working downstairs.

After checking that the animals staying overnight were comfortable, Aiba switched off the lights and grabbed his keys before heading upstairs. It was one of those balmy spring evenings which made him want to walk around the leafy neighborhood and breathe in the scent of flowers wafting from his neighbour's gardens.

As soon as Aiba opened the door Nino pounced around him, yipping a greeting and tilting his head waiting for his usual scratch behind his ears. Aiba obliged him, squatting down and giving Nino an extra tummy tickle at the same time. However, as soon as Aiba went to put his things away Nino ambled over and hopped up onto his usual place on the sofa. When Aiba returned to the living room, Nino nudged the television remote hopefully in Aiba’s direction.

“No tv tonight, Nino,” Aiba said firmly as he removed the control from Nino’s reach. “It can't be good for you to sit in one place for so many hours.”

Nino looked at him with sadness in his warm brown eyes and whined softly.

“Don't even try it,” Aiba said fondly as he ruffled Nino’s ears. “Do I look like a complete sucker?”

Nino whined louder this time, allowing his ears to droop as he hung his head down and blinked at Aiba.

Aiba winced and picked up the remote. “Aaah. I can't stand it when you look at me like that.” He switched on the tv and flicked channels until he found Nino’s favourite anime. “Just until I’ve showered and changed, okay?”

Nino wagged his tail, and dropped down onto his belly, resting his head on his front paws as he stared intently at the screen. His brows scrunched in concentration as he watched the latest episode of his favourite show.

By the time Aiba returned to the living room Nino was intently watching a documentary about cats and growling softly at the back of his throat.

Aiba snatched up the remote and switched off the tv. “It’s not nice to growl at cats, Nino. I thought I'd taught you better than that.”

Nino sighed, hopped down from the sofa, walked over to his water bowl and had a long drink.

Hiding his smile at Nino’s behaviour, Aiba fetched himself a glass of juice from the fridge. It always amused him that Nino growled at every cat he saw on television, but allowed the small grey kitten who lived next door to chew on his tail whenever Aiba took him with him when he visited his friend Sho. Most of the time Nino behaved like a human trapped in a small furry body, it was only rarely that he allowed himself to act like a dog, and Aiba treasured every moment when he did.

After rinsing his glass out in the sink Aiba went to the entryway, slipping on a light jacket and taking down Nino’s harness and leash. Tired after a long day at work and lured by the lovely evening, Aiba couldn't be bothered to cook dinner for himself. It was also time that Nino had some fresh air and exercise. The yellow dog was small and lightweight but he had a pudgy, soft round belly that refused to go away, no matter how Aiba tried.

“C’mon Nino, it’s time for your walk.” Aiba made a grab for the little dog, but wasn’t fast enough. Before he could catch him, Nino had shot across the apartment and wedged himself into the small gap under the sofa.  
  
Aiba puffed out his cheeks and draped the leash over the back of his neck as he made his way back over to the kitchen in search of a dog treat. It didn’t often work, because even though he was a dog, which are greedy by nature, Nino never seemed to be very hungry. But since he could think of no other solution right now, Aiba figured that it was at least worth a try.  
  
Many dogs had shared Aiba’s life over the years, and he had enjoyed each and every one, but there was something about Nino which set him apart from the others. Nino had a quick intelligence, sometimes seeming to know what Aiba wanted, even before he asked. The only problem was his reluctance to leave the apartment unless Aiba picked him up and carried him.  
  
“It’s a shame that you don't want to go outside when it's such a nice warm evening outside too. I was looking forward to trying out that new food truck at the park. Sho told me that they make the most incredible hamburger steak and I was looking forward to trying one,” Aiba said despairingly as he dropped the leash onto the living room floor before flopping down on the rug beside it.  
  
A second later a small furry bullet shot out from under the sofa as Nino ran over to Aiba. Picking up the leash in his mouth Nino dropped it in Aiba’s lap before bouncing around him with his tongue lolling out. Aiba couldn't suppress his giggles as Nino’s tail spun around like a propeller as the small dog tugged eagerly on his sleeve.  
  
“I must’ve said the magic word.” Aiba ruffled Nino’s ears as he snapped on the leash. “I guess tonight I’ll be buying two hamburgers instead of one.


End file.
